


they're kinda clammy

by cruciifyme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Secret Relationship, hes a demon with eyes everywhere, mlm author, suga knows everything, unless the others really are oblivious, well not so secret anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciifyme/pseuds/cruciifyme
Summary: For the prompt in my askbox on tumblr: "tsukikage - when they first hold hands"





	they're kinda clammy

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend sent me this prompt (on anon, but I know it was her because we were talking at the time) and I finally got around to writing it. I hope you enjoy! :)

They haven’t held hands yet. 

_They haven’t held hands yet._

Tsukishima spares a glance to Kageyama. The two are walking side by side after practice. Hinata is screeching about something or other on the other side of Kageyama, so of course the boy’s attention is focused there. He shouts back, and Hinata tenses up and screams again. 

It’s all lost to Tsukishima’s ears. He just keeps staring at Kageyama’s hand. He feels like this is wrong, not holding it. He knows that they should be; they’ve been dating for a month already. Loads of couples at their school hold hands the second one confesses to the other, but they’ve decided to take it slow. No rush. They haven’t even told anyone.

He’s sure that Suga knows. Daichi is suspicious, but Tsukishima doesn’t feel nervous about it like Kageyama does. He doesn’t feel nervous when he lingers with Kageyama and Daichi raises an eyebrow at them. He doesn’t feel nervous when they both head back to their respective classes after “going to the bathroom”, Tsukishima having to fix up Kageyama’s hair and make sure he doesn’t leave any marks on his neck. 

He knows that Kageyama is nervous. He would never admit it, of course, all that stubborn pride of his filling his insides until they burst. He says it through actions, though. His peering over his shoulder when they walk together. His posture when Tsukishima stands close to him. His hushed concern when they’re alone about how Tsukishima isn’t insulting him enough at practice, that there needs to be more playful banter because _someone is going to know._

Tsukishima knows all of these things. He stares at Kageyama’s hand and they run through his head, each one a bullet to the heart.

_He doesn’t love me._

He knows it isn’t true, but it still feels like he’s drowning.

Tsukishima stares at Kageyama’s hand. Slowly, _slowly_ , he reaches out a finger. It barely brushes Kageyama’s hand before the boy flinches away, subtly. His fingers curl into a fist. Nervous.

Then, relaxing. Hinata sticks his tongue out at Kageyama but all Tsukishima notices is how nimble fingers lace with his, how those long, thing, setters’ hands feel in his own. They’re kind of clammy, and Tsukishima snorts and pulls his scarf up with his free hand.

“See? Even Tsukishima thinks you were distracted!” Hinata waves his arms out. “How are we supposed to get that crazy quick all _whoosh!_  and _bam!_ when you’re busy daydreaming?”

“Shut up, Hinata.” Kageyama squeezes Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima squeezes back. 

Either Hinata doesn’t notice or he doesn’t care, but he’s bounding down the hill toward the rest of their team. They’re already inside Ukai’s shop, and Ukai is already outside smacking some of his players’ feet with his broom. Everyone is laughing, and for once, things feel slow. Calm. Serene.

Kageyama leans a bit into Tsukishima’s side and sighs. Tsukishima watches how Kageyama’s breath swirls out into the cool winter air like a dragon huffing smoke in a cave. Suddenly, his clammy hand feels a bit warmer to the touch. He can practically _feel_ Kageyama’s apology oozing from him.

_Sorry._

Tsukishima squeezes his hand in understanding and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://cruciifyme.tumblr.com)


End file.
